Naissance et Mort de l'univers originel
by Mina Varden
Summary: L'univers que je connaissais n'est plus, jusqu'où irais-je pour le ramener ? Humpf, certainement pas aussi loin que les Dieux. Dire que la vie d'un seul être à suffit à mettre fin à des millénaires d'existence et de dispute pour permettre VOTRE existence. [OS]


Quel que soit le monde où vous vivez, vous vous demandez sûrement comment tout a commencé ? Je vais vous apporter la vérité, mais que vous me croyez ou non, je m'en fiche. Mon objectif est tout autre.

Au commencement de l'univers, il existait douze dieux qui prirent conscience sur douze planètes vierges. Chacun d'entre eux commença à créer des civilisations, et tout ce qui allait autour.

Au bout de plusieurs millénaires, les douze planètes avaient chacune ses races, civilisations, magies, technologies et cultures. S'ennuyant sur leurs planètes finies, les douze dieux partirent explorer leur univers qui n'était composé que des douze planètes.

Les douze dieux prirent contact entre eux, pour discuter, se découvrir et échanger sur leurs ennuis. Pour s'occuper, ils décidèrent de comparer leurs créations en organisant des Jeux olympiques inter-planètes.

Chaque chose créée par les dieux donnerait lieu à une épreuve : sport, art, littérature, combat, technologie, etc.. Mais en l'absence de juge objectif, personne ne fut désigné gagnant.

Six des douze dieux décidèrent de se départager en envahissant les planètes des autres. Certaines planètes avaient une force militaire limitée, ce qui leur fit perdre rapidement la Guerre des douze dieux.

Cependant, une planète envahie ne pouvait être mis sous l'influence d'un autre dieu et tous les dieux purent reprendre le dessus au bout d'un certain nombre de siècles.

L'issue de la guerre était inévitable : match nul. Personne ne pouvait gagner par la force ou par les Jeux.

Un des dieux proposa un ingénieux moyen de départager tout le monde, tout en mettant fin à la guerre et aux Jeux olympiques interminables. Les douze dieux devraient créer une treizième planète avec les essences de tous les dieux.

Sur un accord mutuel, et surtout parce que c'était la seule solution, une telle planète fut créée et les dieux promirent de ne pas intervenir et donc de laisser la vie se développer toute seule.

La condition de victoire était simple. Si une forme de vie prenait le contrôle total de la planète, le dieu qui était à l'origine de cette forme de vie gagnerait.

Une infinité de temps passa avant la naissance d'une personne, un énergien. C'était le survivant d'un massacre à grande échelle de sa race, dont la vie sera dictée par celui à tête de la planète.

Celui qui avait un pseudo-contrôle sur la planète était un « dieu » du nom de MJ. Ce dieu rassembla des jeunes guerriers autour du dernier des énergiens pour éliminer les plus grandes menace du monde et la compagnie des Bras Cassés fut ainsi créée.

Cette compagnie terrassa de nombreux ennemis pour découvrir la triste vérité et se retrouva embourbée dans une guerre qui les dépassaient. Un des douze dieux, Makarov, dieu de la manipulation, décida d'envahir la treizième planète pour tuer les Bras Cassés afin d'emporter la victoire sur les autres dieux.

Il aurait dû gagner, mais ses pouvoirs divins étaient annulés sur la planète des Bras Cassés ce qui leur permis de terrasser Makarov.

La victoire était là, mais Makarov avait réussi à vider la planète des influences des autres dieux et la vie commença à dépérir. L'énergien était le seul survivant avec moi, notre monde était voué à mourir et les dieux à se battre à jamais.

Il eut une idée folle : absorbant le peu d'influence divine qui restait, il fit imploser la planète, ce qui créa une réaction en chaîne et entraîna un Big Bang.

Tout ce qui fut, tout ce qui est et tout qui sera provient de cet univers originel qu'il a détruit. Grâce à son sacrifice, une infinité de monde existe et vous qui lisez ceci existez.

Je m'appelle Isch, Gardienne de la Bibliothèque du Temps. Mon rôle est de consigner dans cette bibliothèque l'Histoire de tous les mondes créés.

* * *

 **Salut,  
**

 **Petit OS pour présenter l'univers originel qui sert de base à toutes mes fanfictions.**

 **Un gros crossover (à venir) racontera en détail l'aventure qui mena à la destruction de cet univers et à la naissance d'une infinitésimale.**

 **Mes autres fanfictions se dérouleront après la destruction de l'univers originel, mais resteront en lien avec pour mener à un autre crossover.**

 **En gros toutes mes ff, auront un lien entre elles.**

 **Ce monde originel n'as pas de limite, il contient tout ce qu'il existe, cela offre donc la possibilité de faire une ff sur tout ^^**

 **J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu, n'hésitez à me faire des retours.**

 **Mina Varden**


End file.
